


Breathe

by Shianhygge



Series: Hackerspace Couple Stories [7]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Makeouts, Moving Beyond Comfort Zones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: A request from Tumblr: For some borderline NSFW stuff with JoshReader has been dating Josh for a while, but their relationship hasn't moved on from kissing. The members of Dedsec want to meddle. Josh has other plans in mind.





	Breathe

“Here’s your skinny chai latte, sir!” You chirped as you handed the beverage over to the man over the counter that you swore was a frat-boy from your university. When he didn’t look up from his iPhone X, you breathed a sigh of relief and went back to take your turn at the register while your co-worker set about making a round of drinks.

“Hello! What can I get you?” You plastered a grin on your face only to wince when you came face to face with your boyfriend’s friends? Teammates? Colleagues? After a quick once over, you found that your boyfriend wasn’t tagging along. “Oh! Hey guys. Do you want the typical order?”

“Ye-“ Marcus started, looking relieved for some strange reason before Wrench cut him off.

“Actually! We wanted to ask you something, Y/N.”

A curious brow went up and you shifted your weight from one foot to another. “O-Kay... I’m working right now, so if you want, I could make your drinks and quickly answer, or you can wait until my shift ends in fifty minutes.”

“Ah, it’ll be best if we ask this quickly. Josh doesn’t know we came to see you.” Sitara reasoned with her two companions. And suddenly you were suspicious. Because how the hell did they know that Josh always came to pick you up from work? And what the hell could they want to ask that would bother your boyfriend?

“A-huh... That’s $12.87 for your three drinks.” You rang them up for their usual three drinks, watching as they through their custom phones as per usual. “We’ll talk as I’m making your drinks.” You directed the three Dedsec members around to the other end of the station, where you set about making their drinks. “So.... ask away I guess.”

“So... how’s it going with your relationship?” Sitara was the one to break the awkward silence with an even more awkward question. All of you winced at the abrupt question as the machine heated the frothy milk.

“Ugh. It’s going good. Josh is very considerate and I find his quirks adorable. We try to meet as often as we can with how busy our live are.... why? Is something wrong with Josh?” You were worried now. Had you done something to make Josh uncomfortable? Was that why the members of Dedsec were interrogating you on your love life?

“Well, no... not really... We just thought that he would have loosened up with you by his side.” Wrench explained with a shrug, his mask displaying a ^-^ for you.

Handing over two of the drinks, you raised an eyebrow at the three Dedsec members. “In case you guys haven’t realized, Josh isn’t the type to loosen up like what you’ve implied. But that’s fine,” you shook your head and gave a sigh, “I’ll move however fast or slow that he wants to move in our relationship, so kindly butt out.”

You set down the last of the drinks before turning back to work. It was the end of your conversation as far as you were concerned. Like Josh, you didn’t really like people getting into your private affairs... and your boss was starting to give you the stink eye.

\----

Later that night.

Nights spent with Josh were quiet affairs because the two of you were quiet people to begin with. Being a university student, you were often engrossed in homework, and Josh was more often than not, on his computer doing what he was best at, plotting the downfall of a certain corrupt company. So imagine your surprise when, as you were listening to a replay of the lecture you recorded on your phone, Josh gently, but clumsily crawled to join on the bed. 

Your eyes popped open from the sudden presence above you, and you grinned shyly, “Well, hello there, cutie. What are you doing in bed so early?” Out of the two of you, you were the one that liked to flirt and tease the most.

Josh’s favorite hoodie was gone, and his beanie placed elsewhere, leaving his short black hair flattened and messy. Your boyfriend looked troubled as he gazed down at you, as if he was trying to figure out what he wanted to do next. “... I wanted to try something new.”

“Oh?” You questioned, pausing the lecture on your phone and taking out your earbuds to show that Josh had your full attention. “I’m up for whatever you want to try, Josh. So don’t be shy.” The statement was more or less directed at the both of you. Despite your brave words, your face turned a light pink from the anticipation that came with stepping out of your relationship’s comfort zone.

You were only given a nod before Josh’s lips met your own in a fierce but clumsy kiss. “Mnn.” You moaned when Josh rested part of he body to lounge in between your legs, one arm holding himself up the best he could while his other hand gently gripped your cheek.

The two of you didn’t kiss often, and when you did, it was usually something chaste. Short and innocent. This kiss, though clumsy as it was, was something far from innocent, sending warmth shooting through your body as Josh gently brushed his tongue against your lips. You answered by bucking your hips and switching your positions, making sure that you were properly straddling Josh before you opened your mouth to deepen the kiss.

Gingerly, you brushed your tongue against the roof of Josh’s mouth, and a sudden heady moaned left your boyfriend as his hips bucked. The sudden friction sent a mad surge of warmth to pool at your crotch, and you pulled away from Josh’s mouth to attack his neck with eager kisses and love bites, wanting, no, needing to hear him make that noise again.

Your boyfriend’s hands rested on your hips, tightening their grip as you sucked at the skin below his chin. And it was when you nipped at a particular patch of skin by his collar that Josh bucked his hips wildly and moaned, looking down at you through half-lidded eyes. “Y-Y/N. That... Hrgh!” You grinned as you cut him off with another nip.

“That feels good, right?” You questioned, voiced husky with desire. Josh nodded his head as you unbuttoned his shirt to gain more access to his body. “Hm. That’s good. I want you to feel good.”

“But I- hrgh- I want you to feel good, too.” Josh panted, stopping you from unbuttoning his trousers. “Please.”

You wanted to take care of Josh, but licked your lips at the thought of Josh asserting himself over you. A shy smile passed through your lips as you moved back to lie down, kicking off your shorts and unbuttoning your own shirt as you encouraged Josh to move forward. “Please take care of me.” You teased, thinking that you might have to guide Josh a little.

The thought of providing guidance soon escaped your mind when Josh crawled forward to pull you into another deep kiss, his long fingers descending to caress the waistband of your panties before dipping in to brush his fingers against your clit. A haze filled your mind as you moaned in pleasure, barely making out the smirk on Josh’s lips. Oh, you should’ve known. That when Josh wants to do something, he has to do it 110%.


End file.
